


The Horror of Our Love

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Cemetery, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Sex, Demonic Sebaciel Prompt Event, Horns, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Soul Selling, Transformation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: "I can tell that you are a man of good deeds, Sebastian. However, you are not a fool, nor should you play one. I could see those dark thoughts swirling in your head from the second you laid eyes on me. You want to fuck me. But as fine a specimen as your are, it just so happens that I am alsoveryhungry and you smell positively divine. So I will give you a choice... You can struggle and have your soul taken the painful way, or you can be a good little mortal and I will grant you a wish as a reward. So long as it does not keep me from devouring and savouring that delectable soul of yours, you may have whatever you desire, including my body... So, what shall it be, Sebastian? The clock is ticking and I am not a patient man."





	The Horror of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Demonic Sebaciel event on Tumblr!

As the moon rose high in the sky, Sebastian left his quiet home in the countryside. The night was a warm one, far too humid for his tastes but at least the wind was cool enough to stave off the sweat beading on his nape. The scent of rain was fresh in the air and the ground dewy beneath his feet, grasses decorated with dots of rain and wildflowers wilted from the downpour around the late afternoon. Since then, the clouds had been whisked away by the mid-summer breeze, leaving the air he breathed thick and damp. From his black-nailed left hand hung a bouquet of sterling lilies, a golden ribbon holding the stems together whilst he closed in on his destination. It wasn't safe to walk alone at night these days, what with the disappearances and all, but still he strayed from his house in the hour approaching midnight. Work had stretched on and on today, but with the flowers for his best friend already procured, he was unable to wait until tomorrow to visit him lest the flora shrivel and begin to rot overnight.

In the last fortnight, three of the town's patrons had turned up missing. No notes were left behind, no family or friends contacted beforehand, and not a single clue as to where said people vanished to. Local police had investigated the case thoroughly, but it was to no avail. No bodies were ever found, leading them to assume that the missing were still alive, but their loved ones were beginning to lose hope. If they hadn't turned up by now, what were the chances that they would pop up again later?

Sighing, the dark-haired man raked a hand through his sable locks, unmatting the strands clinging to his cheeks as he neared the black iron gates at the end of the sidewalk. Reaching out unhurriedly, ignoring the sound of crows in the far distance and the strange lack of chirping crickets, he pushed open the small gate, granting himself entry to the city of tombs. A wide array of headstones lined the walkways of the cemetery, some tall and elborate, hewn from white marble and silver plaques, while others were small and simplistic, names and dates carved into the grey slabs of granite and decorated by miniscule faux bouquets.

The grave he approached was located at the top of the hill the graveyard was built atop, the full moon shining down upon it as if lighting his path. The grass was beginning to grow too high ane fade into a dull shade of brown, losing it's rich peridot shade due to the heat, the landscapers unable to provide their services to the burial sites with the constant showers soaking the ground.

But regardless of the conditions of the graves, it did nothing to quell the sadness weighing down on his chest each time he wandered upon the site in which his dearest friend found his eternal rest. Tonight however, dourness wasn't the only thing causing him to hesitate one pathway from where he planned to kneel and lay the flowers he carried. Though he was unable to place a finger on it, something felt strange about this night... A thin haze of mist coated the grounds, not thick enough to impede sight, but just opaque enough to blur figures and disfigure average shapes into the ones of nightmares. The silhouettes of praying angels morphed into unnatural entites, wings appearing torn from the spotting of smog dusting the sculptures and peaceful smiles turning devious with the lack of daylight. Meanwhile, tree branches stretched on from the corners of the cemetery, reaching out like bony fingers whilst the wind howled like wolves. No more rain was to be expected tonight, yet a faint drizzle could be felt dripping from the leaves high above. All of these things were normal for the town at this time of year, but a dark aura hung all around him, ensconcing the surrounding area in its entirety, and unsettling Sebastian greatly. A vague paranoia tugged at his mind, putting him on edge, and he was left to wonder if it was his mind getting the best of him or if it was an intuition he shouldn't ignore. Either way, he chose to trekk on after several wasted seconds.

In the dead of summer, it had been months since the country had seen a decently cool day. Sebastian had complained of the horrid heat time and time again, but suddenly, he wished he hadn't. For while the sticky, summer heat was misery at its finest, it was certainly less eerie than the sudden coolness flooding the air when he took his next step, sending chills up his spine. _That_ was certainly out of the ordinary.

Goosebumps were strung out along his bare arms, a shiver coarsing through his slender form as he reached the peak, trembling and rubbing his arms as if he'd walked a mile in a blizzard. In a scrutinizing fashion, his cherry-mahogany eyes darted from grave to grave, catching movement between an ancient oak and an extravagant mausoleum in his peripheral vision. Jerking in the direction of the strature, he was met with utter darkness, unable to make out a single silhouette beyond the shadowed veil. Quickening his pace, heart thudding rapidly in his chest as he placed the lilies upon Agni's grave, Sebastian bit his lip. His fingers twitched uneasily as he relented his hold on the flora, catching a nearly silent rustling from behind him. However, no one stood over his back with a raised knife or loaded gun, instead he found nothing but a weak imprint of boots to mark that anyone was ever there, and those tracks were his own. He would not be speaking to his dearly departed friend and colleague tonight, he was far too wary and unwilling to stay near a possible haunting for that. Perhaps the spirits of the deceased were rousing, coming back for closure or vengeance... But no! Trapped spirits don't exist, it is entirely impossible. "I'm just imagining things... All of this is in my head, a figment of my imagination. Ghosts aren't real." The man muttered aloud, hair clinging to his neck where his pulse beat harshly in disquiet.

An icy breeze kissed his cheeks, a smooth, thoroughly amused chuckle resounding from his left. "Not real? How rude of you to say such a thing, and here I thought you may be a gentleman, bringing flowers to a grave in the dead of night." Whipping around more quickly than when he first heard the mews of his cat from the box in which she was found, Sebastian came face to face with the last thing he expected to see: a boy. Charcoal locks covered a sable eyepatch and the bridge of a cutely turned-up nose, framing cheeks as fair as a porcelain doll and a single orb as dark as a blue diamond. Small yet plump lips were curled into what could only be described as a seductive smirk, long and thin legs crossed in a noble fashion as he perched alluringly atop a weathered headstone, swathed from head to toe in black and grey fashion greatly resembling that of the 1800s. For a fraction of a second, he swore he could see the outline of something swaying behind him and two small protrusions poking through the slate tresses, but with a single blink, both disappeared. "You are right about ghosts. In all my years, I have never seen one. But have you ever considered that evil spirits and ghouls aren't the only beings lurking in the darkness? Hunting their prey without worry for prying eyes?" A small tongue dipped from betwixt his strawberry lips and the mysterious young man grinned to reveal a sharp pair of fangs. Each needle-like tooth gleamed beneath the moon's white glow, his lapis eye bleeding into a deep crimson for a split second before fading back into its ocean reminiscent shade. Both the unnatural glow of his eyes and the prominent canines were masked as quickly as they had been revealed, like they had never existed in the first place. A rustling of feathers could be heard alongside the man's movement, but there was not a bird in sight. 'A trick of the light?' Sebastian thought briefly, fear holding his rational mind hostage. "Who are you? What do you want with me!?" He bit harshly, ignoring the teasing tone in which the smaller male spoke, a single step back being the only visible indication of his worry. But to the other's well-trained eye, he all but reeked of foreboding. Sweat trickled down his throat, salty sweet in the whiff of air his sharp nose caught with the gust of wind rushing passed them. Broad shoulders were ridgid and still, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed in defensive confusion. His heart beat like that of a hummingbird, pulling a chortle from its listener's throat. "Now, now, there is no need to be so hostile, I have only come to talk... I saw you wandering here alone. It isn't safe here at night, you know? You never know what may be watching you from afar."

Tutting softly, the boy's lips tugged up into a cheshire cat grin, sly and mischievous as if there was a dirty little secret or clever joke that only he knew the punchline to. When the corners of his mouth split into the devious expression he now bore, pearly whites were on display once more. Only this time, there was no doubt that his canines were as pointed as that of a wolf, belying his innocent appearance in favor of his words - filled with danger and setting off warning sirens within the mortal's mind. As if a tornado of spiraling darkess, shadows spawned from his back and spread wide around the pair, casting shadows upon the barren ground while ebony plumes unveiled themselves. The iridescent sheen coating them caught beneath the moonlight, glowing an eerie yet mesmerizing midnight as a handful of loose feathers fell from his wings and painted the barren ground in their inky blackness. The grass writhed and slowly died as it was graced by the touch of the unholy, shriveling into a crushed mess of brown beneath his small shadow. Steel-blue locks framed his head like the halo he lacked, twisted horns manifesting in the nest of blue and protruding alongside the sable nails he bore, shining like they were lathered in polish seconds prior.

As Sebastian's mouth fell into an infinitesimal gape, the creature before him silently mused that if he didn't close it soon he would catch flies. It was a shock to this man, the devil was by no means surprised by that, he always got a similar reaction when his demonic features were revealed to his prey, especially those who were avid worshippers of the divine ruler whom he had long been abandoned by. Something about this man made it far more interesting this time though. It could have been the fact that he chose to fight rather than flee, or the blood reminiscent shade of his fearful eyes. This man was rather handsome, the thought of riding him whilst taking his soul wasn't a bad one. It was tempting in fact, _very_ tempting. 

"And what could you wish to speak of? I don't know who you are; Hell, I don't even know _what_ you are," Sebastian quipped, breaking from his reverie and swallowing thickly, eyes trailing the body before him. As slight and lovely as this being may be, he was far from helpless or weak, for he flaunted the features to prove it. A noble chin tilted, the immortal pondering the human's words as he stepped from the grave he sat upon. Though his head came no higher than his prey's chest with the heeled boots he wore, his impressing confidence and imposing stare made him seem far more intimidating than perhaps he should appear; At least that's what Sebastian told himself when ice cold fingers seized his jaw and tugged him forward to meet his eyes. After a brief moment of studying his features and breathing in the heady, mouthwatering scent of Sebastian's soul, the boy relinquished his hold on him and took a step back. "Ah, my apologies, it seems that I have forgotten to introduce myself. Where I hail from, I am referred to by my titles, but I like you... So you may call me Ciel if you'd like," Cheekily, the bluenette crooned, iris illuminating a bright carnelian. "As for what I am... Well, you would be a fool to not know that by now. But then again, I do suppose there aren't many demons hanging around this area these days. What a pity too, in my day, this area was swarming with otherwordly beings..."

Ciel, as he called himself, released a drawn out sigh, shrugging as he straightened his shungite morning coat. "I would ask your name, but I must confess, I am already quite aware of it. I have been watching you for quite awhile, you see. You're Sebastian Michaelis, yes?"

Consternation made itself know betwixt Sebastian's wrinkled brows, watching the dark angel flex his wings, though to stretch them or present them as a show to impress him, he was unsure. "You have been watching me...? I am afraid I don't understand. With everyone in the surrounding cities, why have you chosen me? And besides that fact, are you the one who has been snatching up the town's people as if they were mere sheep for the wolf's taking?" A chuckled filled the hushed atmosphere, a glint of pride shining in the incubus' every movement. "You are perceptive, I will give you that. Though it took you longer than I had anticipated to guess... Yes, I am the one who has been taking them, but it was out of necessity. You see, as an incubus, I have what you could call a peculiar appetite... Souls are certainly a piece of that, but lust is also so very satisfying to feast upon. However, it has become a nuisance finding desire lately, no one was to my preference, and not as many people are forming contracts now as they used to. I have not been called upon for many years and I suppose you could call me... Ravenous. I took them as a means to an end, until I saw you... I thought that perhaps I could get your attention by luring you in on this night. Why else would freshly bouught flowers begin to wilt within hours of their purchase?" As if a bell went off in his head, Sebastian groaned. Of course lilies wouldn't begin to turn so quickly! This information, while confusing in more ways than one, explained the cold patches surrounding his home as well and the darkness that seemed to loom over his bed each night as he fell asleep. He was being stalked by a demon... "But if you have been taking them... Then where are they now? Have they returned to their homes now that you are done with them?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me, their bodies have already been disposed of. Once a soul leaves a vessel, the body dies as quickly as the soul was ripped from it. They are of no use without life inside of them. They served their purpose, though they weren't at all fulfilling. I still hunger for flesh and blood, but lately my prey have been inconceivably lacklustre. They scream and cry, begging for their lives as if their words will touch something deep inside of me and change my mind. How foolish they are... You, on the other hand, have potential. You are aware of what I am and still you speak to me. Your body trembles, but your voice is as steady as that of a world class performer. Tell me, Sebastian, what is it you crave the most? Freedom, revenge, or something entirely different?" The petite demon's eye darkened lustfully, pale fingers curling around the black, leather string that held his eyepatch in place, tugging it loose with a flourish of his hand. The leather fell to their feet and Ciel's right eye fluttered, sooty lashes parting to expose his once-hidden eye to the dull light. His pupil contained an etched marking of a silver pentacle, symbols and Latin words Sebastian could never hope to decode marking the inner corners of the unholy star.

"Different in what way?" Sebastian. breathed, mesmerized by the sigil burned into the pupil of the young man before him, peer unintentionally straying to the long legs encased by charcoal and sable boots. Laughter met his ears and brought his gaze back to that of humor-filled orbs. "I can tell that you are a man of good deeds, Sebastian. However, you are not a fool, nor should you play one. I could see those dark thoughts swirling in your head from the second you laid eyes on me. You want to fuck me. But as fine a specimen as your are, it just so happens that I am also _very_ hungry and you smell positively divine. So I will give you a choice... You can struggle and have your soul taken the painful way, or you can be a good little mortal and I will grant you a wish as a reward. So long as it does do not keep me from devouring and savouring that delectable soul of yours, you may have whatever you desire, including my body... So, what shall it be, Sebastian? The clock is ticking and I am not a patient man," The demon purred, a single clawed digit dancing and twirling across Sebastian's chest. "Will it be a painful death or one filled to the brim with the utmost rapture? The choice is yours. I shall give you an hour to decide, but do know that if you choose to run and attempt to evade me with the help of others... Well, let's just say that whoever tried to hide you will become nothing more than another stone in this garden of death. And of course, know that I will find a way to seek you out regardless of your best efforts. Whether you give chase or not is up to you." His fingers parted from the raven-haired mortal's chest with a ticklish motion, and as he turned his back and began to walk away, he raised his hand in a wave; The gesture a temporary farewell.

Sebastian's fate was predecided, that much he knew. Whether or not he chose the option promising sweet release and the chance to devour the lithe morsel strutting ever so proudly away, he wasn't going to make it through the night. If he was to die on this night at the hands of something so terrifyingly beautiful, then why take the route promising him pain when instead he could hold this tainted heaven in his arms for a single night? As conflicted yet hungry eyes caught sight of the swaying hips growing further from his reach, Sebastian made his decision. Reckless, impulsive, unholy, _irresistible_. He reached for the wrist of the departing demon with a burning desperation in his touch, seizing Ciel's arm with an iron grip. "Wait! I have already chosen..."

Halting where he stood, the small devil growled his approval, onyx wings caressing the strong hold upon his narrow wrist. Small he may be, but he was anything but breakable. Twisting out of his grip, Ciel instead took his intended's hand in his own and began to walk towards the most shadowy reaches of the silent graveyard, enticing his prey to trail close behind. "I had hoped you would choose that option, you are rather handsome and it would be such a waste to not savour you~. Very well, Sebastian... Follow me and allow me to fulfill each and every lascivious want you hold within the darkest depths of your heart."

The walk to the opposite side of the cemetery was filled with silent anticipation. Black lilies bloomed in wake of Ciel's steps as the greenery around them shivered and turned a ghastly, lifeless shade of brown, sooty roses, hollyhocks, and hellebores taking their place despite the temperatures usually keeping such plants from blossoming this time of year. The sky above them seemed to darken, the stars and moon blotted out by a shroud of impenetrable darkness that loomed over them more ominously than heavy clouds before a storm at sea. Sebastian's palm was cool and clammy from hell's hold, the icy fingers wrapped around his convincing him that as an immortal, the boy was unable to possess the heat a living body carried. But it was all the same in his eyes, as unusal as his freezing skin was, nothing about this situation was anything less than odd.

With a trail of pitch petals falling in their wake, the pair came to stand before a stone mausoleum. Orange light flickered and trembled from the narrow, carved window near its roof. The plaque to the left of its doors was tarnished and worn, what was once shining silver now a dull grey, the edges fading into the building's shadow. Dead ivy coiled around it flirtatiously, as wrinked and torn as an overworn shirt. Thin cursive letters were engraved upon the century-old sign, words Sebastian traced with hid fingertips while the devil stared on in curiousity at his movements. "Phantomhive," The mortal breathed, wracking his brain for a memory so distant he could barely grasp it. "I've heard this name before... Ah! Back in college I read about this family. In one of my history classes, if I remember correctly. I hear this family was very close to queen Victoria during her reign. Why are we here?"

Sighing, Ciel rolled his eyes, as if the answer should be clear despite his prolonged silence "Home sweet home," Ciel stated dryly, pulling an equally aged key from his pocket and pushing it into the private grave's lock. "Upon my _death_ , I was buried here. I got out, of course, since demon's have no need for air nor any of the other human requirements. But whenever I become weary from dealing with the idle chatter of others, I come here. My neighbors don't say much." His joke, while entertaining in his mind, was met with a bemused stare that he merely shrugged off, elaborating further on his previous explanation. "I was the heir to the Phantomhive estate until the fire... Due to some unusual circumstances, I became a demon. But the mansion was nothing more than ash when I returned for the first time. It was where your home now stands." Mismatched eyes flickered unstably, as if torn between disinterest and somberness before flashing crimson and zoning in on his companion of the night once more, "That's enough of that. I didn't bring you here to talk about days gone by. Do step inside." The dulcet heat returned to Ciel's tone as small fingers curled around the door's handle and pushed it gracefully, allowing it to swing open with a faint creak.

Upon entering, Sebastian was greeted by warmth. The icy aura the unholy emitted was neutralized by the many candles strewn throughout the small area, illuminating it in a golden glow far too beautiful to be trapped within a tomb. An open casket sat within the center of the room upon a slab of black marble, cobalt velvet making up the bedding on which a body was meant to lay. White rose petals drifted across the stone flooring, miraculously untouched by the life-sucking sable surrounding the boy's wings.

As the doors shut behind them on their own accord, Sebastian noticed two opulent goblets sat upon a small table in the right corner, hewn from black iron and free of rust despite its apparent age; its legs decorated with elegant vines of midnight twisting around their base. The cups were large and heavy, silver encrusting large sapphires held by what looked to be sharp talons. With a snap of the devil's fingers, they were filled with a rich merlot, cherry in scent and sanguine in colour. In one fluid movement, graceful fingers lifted the wine to the boy's lips. Greedily, he tipped back the goblet and downed the sinful liquid inside, refilling it once more with a smile of avarice playing at his tempting lips. "Well then, Sebastian. Now that we are here, do tell what it is that you would like. I could make you rich, make the girl of your dreams fall madly in love with you, slaughter anyone who has ever wronged you... Worship you as if you were a god, ruling high above all others, revering you as if a slave to your pleasure... What have you decided?" Ciel purred, wings flapping briefly, giving him just enough height to graze his partner's ear with the tickle of his blackberry breath and the dampness of his curious tongue. His words promised dark treasures and great riches, his voice as smooth as caramel and as sweet as honey, his baritone alluring like that of the serpent that tempted Eve to fall from grace. Coffee-carnelian eyes were hooded, darkened with desire; The mortal licked his lips as if chasing after the tantalizing scent emitting from the creature of shadow and flames and curled his fingers in the back of slate locks, watching the smaller male tilt his head in intrigue. "I want you. I want to feel you, touch you, taste you, devour you," He growled, the air around them hot and heavy despite the goosebumps on his fair skin. "As you wish then... Master." The teasing title was all it took for something deep inside Sebastian to snap, carnivorous hunger swallowing him whole and igniting a fire inside his heart, an urge too powerful to deny as he smashed his lips against those of his eminent death. Smug laughter vibrated against his lips as tiny fangs pierced his tongue, the already bruising kiss growing more forceful as he pushed the demon forward until his back met the edge of the expensive coffin, muscular arms seizing Ciel's waist and hefting him up to sit on the edge of its ebony frame. The coltish legs swathed in shungite wool and leather sock garters wrapped around his waist with haste, pulling him closer like a wolf enticing the frightened rabbit into its hold, holding tight as Sebastian harshly bit his lip, splitting the fragile skin in the process. A moan was called forth by the rough treatment, the masochistic tendencies of a devil swirling with the human's undisclosed desires. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Sebastian breathed, hands leaving the smaller being's waist to hover over the buttons of the charcoal waistcoat and finely pressed onyx dress shirt preventing him from fondling the tantalizing, milky skin that lied beneath, its flawlessness highlighted by the honey glow of the candlelight. "Like sin itself." 

Ciel's lips called out to his mesmerized prey with drips of sanguine and the taste of ambrosia, his flavor heavy and overpowering like the most powerful of aphrodisiacs. "I should hope so, I am the very personification of your sins after all... Your lust for me, the greediness in your kiss, and your pride in not being afraid. Your foolishness to play with fire should be a crime in and of itself, and your touch another to add to the list of the devil's creations. Your kiss is not of heaven, it aflame with passion and undeserving of the golden gilded gates of Eden." Cocking his head, Sebastian took to the sleek expanse of the immortal's neck as Ciel's spaded tail swished at his side, each whispered word caressing his senses with wicked and divine intentions and sending the heat they created straight to his cock. Mouthing over the skin as cold as snow, Sebastian squeezed the slighter form flush to his, straining erection meeting that of the demon's through the layers of fabric dividing them; The action gained a whine from Ciel's throat, his hips unconsciously bucking back in retaliation. As a groan was coaxed forth from the human's against his rapidly reddening skin, the once opalescent skin was stained with dots of crimson and aubergine from the unrestrained string of bites and kisses. "Why would I need the future promise of a distant paradise when I hold hell in my hands right now?" As if to prove his point, the buttons of the expensive grey blouse were ripped from their holes in a single, reckless tug, scattering throughout the room while a chuckle rang out at his obvious impatience. Covetous hands were quick to discard the clothing, tossing it into the cobweb covered corner without a care in the world as to what happened to it - The shirt was ruined as it was. With avarice shining darkly in his eyes, Ciel was hoisted into the coffin in which he occasionally rested, slick azure silk slipping smoothly against his bare back and spread wings; Said appendages spread wide overhead, curling around Sebastian's back perfectly and drawing him near with a renewed vigor. "Do you mean to call my form your paradise? I am flattered." He chided, tugging Sebastian's shirt collar insistently to guide their lips together and seize the white button-up in his grasp. "If that is how you wish to take it," Sebastian murmured, allowing his shirt to be undone and cast aside with the delicate poise that he had seen only the most exquisite of dancers and artists possess. With his own chest revealed, Ciel reached out to stroke the skin dotingly, regarding his companion, his dinner, carefully. As if taking a testing sip of a fine wine, his tongue glided across the man's blushing nipples, plumes draped securely across the expanse of his back. Unlike the rest of the boy's body, his pinions flaunted the summer warmth, their touch as soft as the fur of family cat he loved so dearly, and each feather as long as his forearm. Despite his small figure, his wings were magnificent, their rich raven shade more captivating than Versailles' gardens in full bloom.

The flesh beneath the heir's tongue was to him as sweet as sugar and more luscious than the finest of mousses or the most pure soul. The strawberry nub his lips encircled was perhaps softer than his own, needle-like fangs pricking its tip faintly, drawing forth just enough of the succulent blood to give him a real taste of what he was to devour. "Delicious..." Once-blunt polished nails expanded and formed into claws, scraping languidly down the back his quills protected, leaving traces of red in their wake. Sebastian winced at the sting, teeth gritting as he parted from the devil's grasp, securing his narrow wrists in a single palm. "That's enough of that, demon. If I am to lose my life tonight, then this borrowed time is mine to do with as I please." Pinning the small hands to the makeshift pillow at the head of the casket, the mortal loomed over his own taste of the abyss with narrowed eyes and a smirk, animalistic tendencies alight in his oddly bewitching eyes - orbs unlike any Ciel had set his sights on before. "A mortal that takes control? How unique. You are correct in asserting that this time is yours, but you seemed a bit unsure, I only hoped to nudge you along a bit. If this is how you want it though, I shall comply with your wishes, Sebastian. Just do not forget that the second the final moan passes your those rosy lips of yours, you are mine." The growl reverberating in the bluenette's amorous tone did not go unnoticed by Sebastian, nor did it go unpunished with a roll of the hips, torturously slow compared to the quickened pace the fallen was used to seeing from his licentious prey. By now, he was aching, throbbing for more contact, but he was denied, placated instead by the single hand gripping his waist tersely before wandering to his faintly heaving chest, breaths leaving his swollen, parted mouth despite his lack of need for oxygen. His normally morganite cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of camellia, eyes hazy with his lechery and desperation. "How could I forget? I anticipate being eaten by you most eagerly," Sebastian jibed, nuzzling against the prominant collarbones that looked as delicate as that of a birds bones. Smothering the elegantly arched chest in pecks and nips, he strayed to the clasp of the unholy's shorts, popping the button free from its confinement, he led them from the thighs they were trapped betwixt and away from his feet, letting them pool at the end of the bedding just as midly feminine calves came to drape around his waist on their own accord. Grinning teasingly, Ciel led one ankle to the roundness of the other's ass, caressing it with lingering brushes in an attempt to fluster the overly confident human. If the pezzottaite hue gracing his cheeks and the bridge of his slender nose was anything to go by, he had suceeded in his ploy. "Easy, Ciel. My bite may not be as hard as yours, but other things are more than hard enough to punish you suffenciently should you vex me." A purr sounded from his throat, the threat goading him on to twist his hands free of Sebastian's grasp, interlacing their fingers with a wink. "I look forward to it."

Relinquishing his hold on the boy's hand entirely, Sebastian made to discard his pants onto to be stopped by Ciel, who swatted him from objective to do so himself, hastily shoving them down the muscular thighs trapping him in place, his own cool grey boots and garters remaining atop the dark socks he wore. They were left as they were, hugging his legs snugly whilst his thighs were jerked apart, bearing his angry prick and puckered orifice to his intended. With a wry smile, Sebastian dove betwixt his legs, firmly grasping the appendage so desperately begging for his attention. The demon was so fraught with arousal that he could practically _taste it_. A pronounced whine left his throat as the human squeezed, strangling the head whilst leaning down for a quick taste, lapping up the precum weeping from the tip with an approving croon. "Ah~. So you do taste as exquisite as you look." Flattening his tongue over the slit, he enveloped the petite boy's dick entirely, impressed by his generous endowment considering his slight build and height. With a surprised jolt, Ciel's eyes widened considerably from their salacious droop, yelping when he was wrapped in the tight suction of the wet mouth of tonight's lover. 'How strange...' He thought to himself. His partners always took what they desired, but never did it include anything to cause pleasure for himself alone. This treatment was not like that which he was given in the arms of his other meals, Sebastian cared to see his reactions to such pleasure, not only to receive gratification for himself. Driven by carnal instinct alone, he bucked into that wet heat, gasping out the man's given name as fingers momentarily dragged across his sac. His back arched unintentionally at the vague bobbing of Sebastian's head, almost breathing a sigh of relief when he pulled away. As utterly intoxicating and addicting as the feel of that magnificent mouth was, if Sebastian had picked up the pace anymore than he had, he would have finished embarrassingly fast at the rate they were going.

Breathless, Sebastian pulled back, pride blossoming in his chest upon realizing how dishelved Ciel already. "I hope you're ready, Ciel. Because once I start, I won't hold back," He warned, three of his fingers dipping into his mouth without hesitation. As soon as they were sufficiently slicked, he gave no time before pushing two inside the tightly furled entrance. Given his euphoric reactions to pain, he doubted that the immortal would mind the burn of being stretched. If anything, the sting made him more lively. Though he delved no deeper than to the knuckles initially, it seemed that Ciel disapproved of his faux gentleness. Groaning, said man bore down against the fingers twisting and pushing into his entrance, glaring at the other when he made to slow down. "While I appreciate the sentiment, you are hardly going to break me if you go deeper. In fact, none of this is even necessary with me. As a demon, I am unable to be injured by a human; Regardless of your size, I can take you easily without assistance." Sebastian's own cock was proudly presenting itself to his partner, bright crimson and far larger than any Ciel had seen for many decades. Approvingly, he licked his lips, watching as Sebastian's fingers were removed slowly, as if he doubted his words.

Curling his palm around his own length, Sebastian lined himself up with the furled channel, fully burying himself betwixt plush cheeks with a single thrust. All apprehension was lost the second he was sheathed inside that snug hole. "Goddamn," He huffed, cheeks growing more ruby while he studied the expression of the boy beneath him, who stared back with yearning clear in those bi-coloured irises. Rather than taking the earl as he would a human lover, he wasted no time on going slow and giving him time to adjust, his first three thrusts being the only ones possibly considered anything near caring. Instead, he was rough. Nowhere could tenderness be found as he began to relentlessly pound into that scorching fire surrounding him, sucking him deeper and encouraging him to give all he had to offer. The quick jerking of his hips combined with Ciel's back slamming against the coffin's bottom with each movement, the wood confinement could be heard creaking loudly, the ebony splintering beneath the fallen angel's clutch when he grabbed at one side of the old yet preserved tomb. His free hand was left within the black mass of Sebastian's gossamer locks, latching onto the fine strands with a particularly harsh jab to his prostate, three more following in close succession. "Ohh! Fucking hell! Sebastian!" Ciel keened, feet crossing behind his back as he bucked up to meet Sebastian's next movement, dragging him deeper until he was sheathed to the hilt once more, rapture pulsating throughout his form in waves, sparks of ecstasy travelling from head to toe. Sebastian too, was overcome by the intense sensations running rampant throughout his body, more powerful than the wind in a storm and hotter than the sun's summer rays.

Panting, he steadfastly held onto Ciel's thighs, keeping them atop his hips as he lifted them higher for a better angle. Chalcedony tresses bounced and waved about as the one possessing them rocked in rhythm with Sebastian's obvious passion, body contorting against the larger one as his rabid hunger grew more voracious. He screamed whenever Sebastian managed to find the special place hidden inside that made him writhe and cry out, eyes squeezing shut as he struggled to fight off his impending orgasm until Sebastian had finished first. "You can have my soul, my heart, all of me, for this..." Sebastian whimpered, and though his words were bred from lust, the light in his eyes spoke of a truth Ciel would have otherwise called false. A soul bargained for was one thing, but a soul freely given was a gift, regardless of the circumstances leading up to it. Their mounting pleasure was marked by the raising of voice and the tireless pace at which they rose and fell, crashing over the edge of absolute rapture with countless cries of each other's names and frenzied mouths melding together whilst tongues twined and performed an elegant waltz. Alongside his pleasure, Sebastian felt a completely different sensation, but not one any less enjoyable than the peak of his ecstasy. It was as if he was weightless, floating above his body even as the physical aspects of his release prolonged. His lips felt cold, whether from Ciel's own or something out of reach and perception, he was unsure. "Sebastian, drink," He was able to hear through the static filling his ears, a metallic bitterness dripping onto his tongue seconds later, his chin forcefully tilted back so that he was forced to swallow the red dripping along the expanse of his chin; The substance rejuvenated his senses and renewed his energy.

Blinding warmth filled hell's angel's stretched hole and dribbled onto his thighs and the bedding beneath them, heating his cold body from the inside out, raising his temperature to one not unlike a human's. Still hovering above Ciel while recovering from the intense release he was met with, Sebastian's limbs shook faintly, the wings residing upon his shoulders and back helping to balance hin despite their owner's own boneless state. Leaning down, Sebastian licked away splattered traces of white from Ciel's stomach and ribs, moaning at its flavor. Mischievous eyes met his own and he was unable to restrain himself from grinning brightly, mood greatly improved upon after their frantic coupling.

For nearly an hour, they laid in silence, somehow managing to lie side by side in the casket's tight fit. In this time, Sebastian carefully explored Ciel's body. This time, without lust's haze clouding his every thought, he was able to appreciate each subtle curve more closely, soft skin worshipped by his hands. Meanwhile, Ciel curiously combed through Sebastian's hair and pawed at his chest, fascinated by the taut muscles beneath his palms and the sleek midnight making up his prey's hair. Deep in thought, the slate-haired male crooned quietly, nuzzling into Sebastian's neck not unlike a sleepy kitten. For the time being, his hunger was quelled and he was left to bathe in the aftermath; Sated as he was, he was far more docile and less intimidating. While small horns still decorated his head as well as his tail, which now curled around Sebastian's thigh, his wings remained as they had been hours ago, hugged possessively around Sebastian who only chuckled and reached back to stroke the bony tip of the shadowy appendages. However, after a fleeting moment of contemplation, Ciel was the one to break the silence. "You know... You are the first to desire me as I am. I must change many aspects of my being for others, but you complained of nothing." Drawing circles on Sebastian's collar, Ciel pondered aloud. "You have proven yourself useful, and as such, I am choosing to spare your life."

"But what of my soul?" Sebastian questioned, confusion dominating his features as Ciel hummed. "I already took it. The blood I gave you was my own ans its purpose was keeping you alive. However, it will wear off within a day and without your soul, you would normally perish on your own. But I like you and I wish for you to be reborn so that you may stay with me." Staring down at Ciel, Sebastian briefly captured his lips, breathing his query against the ex-aristicrat's lips. "As what?"

"As a demon."

Though it came as no surprise to him, Sebastian still inhaled deeply. "So why did you act as if you were going to kill me either way?"

Laughing quietly, Ciel draped a leg across Sebastian's own, briefly reminiscing before remembering the problem at hand. "Ever hear of testing products before buying them? Well, that is how it was in my day anyways... I didn't know for sure that I would let you live at the time, so wasn't it kinder of me to keep you from being hopeful should I decide to discard you?" Sebastian considered his words and offered a nod. Ciel thought _everything_ through. "But none of that is relevant now, is it? So I must ask of you... Take of me my blood and be reborn." Black claws formed back into their blunt counterpart and guided Sebastian's face to his neck, nail sharpening for the short moment it took to slice the skin and allow blood to flow freely from the wound. The sanguine painted his skin in thin rivulets, and as the mortal closed his lips around the cut, Ciel smiled. The man in his grasp went limp and the wound he nursed healed gradually over the next ten minutes. Only when it was fully repaired did Ciel tug Sebastian away, cupping his cheeks and watching closely for any sign that the blood had been successful in kickstarting the man's transformation after sending him into slumber - the unfortunate side-effect of demom blood on a human. When minutes ticked by and Sebastian's eyes remained closed, some of the hope in Ciel's eyes faded, biting his lip tensely in a silent plea for something, _anything_ , to happen. Sebastian's chest ceased to rise and fall, skin paling as he laid motionless in Ciel's hold. "No... Demon blood doesn't kill, it is merely makes one unconscious. So why...?" Frowning, he stroked the dark, stray hairs from Sebastian's cheeks, nearly leaping from his perch when he heard a loud groan. "Sebastian? Hey, Sebastian, can you hear me?" He called as Sebastian gasped, eyes flying open with a cough and a jolt. Sighing in relief, Ciel took note of his reactions. He seemed perfectly aware of his surroundings, more so than before, in fact. But that wasn't what brought the following fang-filled grin to Ciel's lips - No, his joy was caused by something else entirely. Where mahogany eyes were once present, that deep chocolatey shade was now nowhere to be seen. Instead, they were now replaced with a red more rich than the fine merlot they consumed earlier, pupils slit and burning with a profound hunger - hunger for _him_. "Congratulations, Sebastian. You have been reborn anew and have awakened as a demon. You will live forever now, and you are _mine_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello, ask things, request things! :)  
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
